SWITCH!
by Yusukine
Summary: Rukawa & Sakuragi have been rivals for a very long...long.... time. One day, they accidentally switched bodies and they have been having problems with each other's bodies. How long will this last .Or will it last .....'forever'??? *Chapter 3*
1. Day1, chapter 1

Rukawa & Sakuragi have been rivals since they first met. It is because they hate each other....A miracle happened!!! It was Sunday night where these two rivals were arguing about something not right and gone home. The next morning. they accidentally switched bodies. The story starts when they were waking up for school......... ........  
  
authors notes: Their bodies have exchange but I'm still going to call them Rukawa & Sakuragi according to their bodies(understand)....Example: Sakuragi's spirit have gone to Rukawa's body but I'm still going to call him Rukawa.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
.........It is a Monday Morning.......  
  
*tick* *tick* *tick* *tick* *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!*  
  
Rukawa:(...Huh???........Alarm Clock?.......)  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!*  
  
Rukawa: ...SHUT UP!!!!!!!*smashes the alarm clock into pieces*(..Wait..do I have An alarm clock??? Whatever it is .I know it is time for school.)  
  
Rukawa woke up from his bed..  
  
Rukawa: YAWN!!... *scratches his head* .....Hmmm??.................(Why is my hair Straight??.......Might be a bad hair day)...*walks to his wash room near his room feeling blur* .. (this place ..where is this place??.. I feel so short.. did I just shrunk??)  
  
Rukawa think back about his dream that he was walking from Sakuragi's house to the bed in Rukawa's house. After that... he walked to the mirror to get set up...BUT..  
  
Rukawa: .... Rukawa?......(why am I looking at that foxy face in the mirror???)..... Hmmm..must be my visions...  
  
The black haired super rookie then walked out of the washroom to look for his School uniform.  
  
Rukawa: (..Rukawa???........M.M..Mirror??....... )*runs back to the washroom and look back at the mirror that he was looking at*..!!!!!!!......*Rukawa touched his face and do what ever actions to make sure*..wa.wa...wa..tashi.. R..R..Ru.Ru.Ru..Rukawa??? ..RUUKAWAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The overshocked super rookie quickly packed his bag, change, got ready, took his bike and  
  
ZOOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
Off to school....  
  
When Rukawa reached his school, Rukawa saw Yohei and the gang(Sakuragi army) and rushed to them.  
  
Rukawa: Friends!!! Gosh!! You guys are not going to believe what had happened!  
  
The gang stared at Rukawa weirdly and ignored him thinking that he is talking to someone else.  
  
Rukawa: Hei!! Don't you guys know me????'....(looks like this might take some time for them to understand me and know who I am.)  
  
Rukawa then walked into the school... but in the other side... the Sakuragi army saw Sakuragi sleep walking to school  
  
Yohei: Sakuragi!! Were going to skip school today to play pinball. Are you following?  
  
Sakuragi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *still sleep walking to school ignoring the gang*  
  
Yohei & the gang: ? ? ? ? *starring at the red headed rookie while he makes his way to the school*  
  
When Rukawa entered his classroom..  
  
Class teacher: Sakuragi! You're.. l..l..late....Rukawa????  
  
The whole class stared at Rukawa silently  
  
Rukawa: What are you starring at??? *suddenly remembered the situation he's under*. (... Rukawa's doesn't belong to this class but ...I don't know which class Rukawa is......)Who cares!!! I'm coming in and no one is going to stop me!!!  
  
The girls in the class suddenly went nuts and some fainted. They rushed to where Rukawa is seating and started asking for autograph, giving delayed love letters and started talking to him.  
  
Rukawa: hmmmm *smiles with joy* (looks like I might get used to this).  
  
One of the girls: You guys really did great in the match between Ryonan and how did You feel being the fourth best basketball player??  
  
Rukawa: Me?? Fourth best player?? Errrr..right!! Yes!! I feel great that I did so good and kicked Sendo's ass. Nya ha ha ha ha !!!  
  
Class teacher:( Damn! They are too obsessed with Rukawa until they aren't paying Attention in class!!) Rukawa!! I think that you should go back to your Classroom now!  
  
The girls in the class: SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!!  
  
But in Rukawa's Classroom....  
  
Class: .....*silence while starring at Sakuragi which is sleeping in the class*..  
  
Sakuragi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
........(RIIIIINGGGGG) the school bell rings and it is time for the basketball club to get training..while Kogure is in the locker room getting changed, Rukawa entered the locker room..  
  
Kogure: What's the matter Rukawa, you look very happy today. I very seldom see you smiling before  
  
Rukawa: Hai Glassman!!  
  
Kogure was shocked to hear those words that came out from Rukawa. Kogure felt curious.  
  
Kogure: Errrrr.Rukawa??..... you okay????  
  
Rukawa: Talking to me?? of course I am cause I am a genius Basketball man!! Nya ha ha  
  
Kogure just starred at Rukawa wierdly. Rukawa then went to Sakuragi's locker and get changed.  
  
Kogure: .Rukawa. that's Sakuragi's locker..  
  
Sakuragi: *ignored Kogure and walked out*  
  
Kogure:( Am I missing something here??)  
  
Later, Sakuragi which have just woke up came into the locker room with a serious face and went to Rukawa's locker and changed his clothes  
  
Kogure: Sakuragi.. that's Rukawa's locker..  
  
Rukawa: .....  
  
Kogure: .... Sakuragi?..........  
  
Rukawa: .....  
  
Kogure: ..Sakuragi?....what's wrong????  
  
Rukawa: *Stared at Kogure* Who are you calling Sakuragi??? *walked out*  
  
Kogure felt confused thinking that he is seeing the wrong thing.  
  
~:End of chapter 1:~ 


	2. Day1, chapter 2

Chapter 2:...  
  
When Sakuragi arrived at the basketball court, He saw Rukawa cleaning up the court alone. Sakuragi is shocked to see himself there. It is because he was asleep the whole morning and did not realized what happened in the morning...  
  
Sakuragi: ..*stares at Rukawa Hoping to get his attention*...  
  
Rukawa suddenly turned and discovered himself starring at him with those serious eyes that looked like Rukawa's original eyes.  
  
Rukawa: WHAT THE... WHO ARE YOU??????  
  
Sakuragi recognize the way Rukawa is talking and just relized what happened..  
  
Sakuragi: S..S..Sakuragi??.......get out of my body you fool!!  
  
In the other hand, Rukawa also discovered that they swithed bodies after what Sakuragi said to him  
  
Rukawa:...RUKAWA!!.....Damn you foxy face!!...of all person who use my body  
  
Sakuragi: .Fool. and of all person who use my body...  
  
Rukawa: ..Damn you!!.....I Know!.. You play with black magic! You caused all this!  
  
Sakuragi: Even if I did do this things, do you thing that I will go to your useless body.  
  
Rukawa: How dare you say that my body is useless! I'm taller than you!!  
  
Ryota and Mitsui came into the court.  
  
Mitsui: Hey.. Whats the fuss all about  
  
Ryota:..The two of you..Rukawa...I have never heard you shouting so loud before.  
  
Sakuragi: .me?......  
  
Rukawa: .him?.... I mean errr me??  
  
Sakuragi: It's me you fool. You are the one who swi...  
  
Rukawa covered Sakuragi's mouth before Sakuragi would say anything else.  
  
Rukawa: It's nothing!... I was just mad about Sakuragi which was trying to hit me.  
  
Sakuragi: mm..m..m...m*trying to say something*(me? hitting you?)  
  
Mitsui: And Sakuragi...why are you so calm about explaining things.  
  
Ryota: Yeah! I thought that you are the loud one. Did anything happened??  
  
Rukawa: Errr.err.er..Nothing!  
  
The other rookies came in with Kogure and the court is starting to get busy .Rukawa dragged Sakuragi outside where there is no one and let Sakuragi's mouth talk freely  
  
Sakuragi: *cough*..*cough*.Damn. What were you thinking  
  
Rukawa: Listen! We'd better not tell anyone about this. Things aren't going to be pretty if they know about it.  
  
Sakuragi: So...  
  
Rukawa: Anyway, they aren't going to believe us so whats the use talking about it.  
  
Sakuragi: That's a different excuse. Are you making excuses to use my body???  
  
Rukawa: Errr.I kinda like it.  
  
Sakuragi: What the hell have you been doing??  
  
Rukawa: Well..I did flood around with some girls y'know.  
  
Sakuragi: Damn it!! You could have ruined my pride!!  
  
Akagi, Kogure and Ayako have arrived into the court and started coaching the others with Mr. Anzai.  
  
Rukawa: This isn't the time to talk about this! Now just keep quiet and wait for this to pass. Deal?  
  
Sakuragi: ...Deal! Lets just wait for this to pass. (I Hope tomorrow will be the day)  
  
Rukawa: Good!! Lets just get in there.  
  
Rukawa and Sakuragi came into the court. Akagi who is coaching the other basketball members walked to them...  
  
Akagi: *Hits Sakuragi on the head* WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!!!  
  
Sakuragi: ....Sorry captain..  
  
Rukawa: That's right Gori.!!  
  
Akagi: What did you just call me??? Gori???  
  
The whole court stares at the both of them Silently..  
  
Ayako: That's the first time Rukawa ever called you Gori.  
  
Rukawa: err.. I mean...captain.  
  
Sakuragi: .crap...  
  
Rukawa: Shut Up!!  
  
This time, Akagi hit Rukawa on the head  
  
Rukawa: Damn you! Go.rr....Captain!!  
  
Akagi: That's better!! *turns to Sakuragi* And You! Go do your basics with Ayako.  
  
Sakuragi: .me?....basics?  
  
Rukawa: ....*sweatdrops*...(does that mean that I don't have to do the basics anymore?)  
  
Sakuragi: ..whatever.  
  
Ayako: *takes her paperfan out* So?? Lets get started!!*whacks Sakuragi on the head* Baka!  
  
Sakuragi: ..(I hope I'll get out of this body soon)..  
  
Sakuragi went to the corner and started dribbling the ball with Ayako.  
  
Mitsui: Alright then !! Everybody stop starring at them and lets get started with the training!!  
  
Rukawa: (he..he..he..looks like I can play with the other members without Rukawa Interfering)  
  
Rukawa grabbed the ball and started doing near shots. But Rukawa's near shot misses three times.  
  
Ryota: Hey Rukawa!! Your shots are terrible!  
  
Sakuragi: Hmmm???  
  
Ayako: Concentrate!! *whacks Sakuragi on the head with the paper fan*  
  
Haruko came in the court.  
  
Haruko: Hi! Sakuragiku. Hows your basics??  
  
Sakuragi: *Glared at Haruko*  
  
Rukawa: HARUKOSAN!!!  
  
Haruko: *cheeks blushing red* .(Did Rukawa just called me??)  
  
Rukawa ran to Haruko near to where Sakuragi is doing his basics  
  
Rukawa: You wanted to see my slam dunk don't you??  
  
Haruko: (he's talking to me) *eyes turn to heart shape* Yes.I.Do.  
  
Sakuragi: (Damn saru. He's using my body to be attracted by girls)  
  
Rukawa took the ball and ran to the hoop ready to do a slam dunk .but when he jump.. the ball hit the ring and bounces off. Everyone In the court stared at Rukawa..silently..  
  
Rukawa: NANI??  
  
Haruko: Rukawa? You okay??  
  
Sakuragi: (That fool is not use to my short body)...Baka...  
  
Rukawa: I'll do it again!!!!  
  
This time. BANG!!! Right into the hoop! But Rukawa was quite exhausted when he did that dunk. And sat down when he reached the floor.  
  
Sakuragi dropped the ball and walked to Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi: You are not used to my body yet because I was shorter than you.  
  
Haruko: *ran to Rukawa* You okay Rukawa?? I think you need a break.  
  
Kogure: Haruko is right.  
  
Everyone stared at Mr. Anzai  
  
Anzai: .*silent*...okay.*slowly walk to Rukawa.*.Go and have a rest...  
  
Rukawa: (man I want to play but not with this short body).alright! I'll have a break.  
  
Akagi: You better get well the next day because there will be a practice game the next two days.  
  
Rukawa: (next two days? That's it! I got to get use to this body fast!)  
  
Mitsui: Don't forget that the team needs you!!  
  
Rukawa ran out of the court to find a place to get training  
  
Ryota: ..That was fast...  
  
Suddenly they heard a ball bouncing after the long silence. It was Sakuragi!! He jumped high and SLAM!!  
  
Sakuragi: (not bad. this body have the ability to jump high and run fast)  
  
Sakuragi grabbed the ball and wanted to start again  
  
Akagi: Stop showing off and do your basics  
  
Sakuragi: Huh! Basics??? I don't need that!!  
  
Sakuragi angrily threw the ball from the three point area and it went in. Now Sakuragi is getting everyone's attention.  
  
Mitsui: NANI?? Since when you can take my pride as a three pointer??  
  
Sakuragi: (.I didn't know that height has got to do with throws?) Man..I like this body.  
  
And Time Goes On but what is Rukawa doing???  
  
Rukawa: *huh* *huh* *huh* I .must. get use to this..  
  
*End of day 1, chapter two..*  
  
*Continue with day 2* 


	3. Day 2, chapter 1

Authors notes: I am SO.. So.. So.. So.. sorry for the long wait. If any of you have been waiting long for me to update my fic, I would like to apologize for waiting, and thanks for being very..very.VERY Patient. I was quite busy after my exams practicing with my band members for our performance on the 4th of December 2002. I have also been busy making sketches of my comic called 'Devils Of Chaos' and the dialogue version of this fic will be posted as fast as I can complete the chapter of it. Here we go to the next chapter of this fic. Or you can say Day 2...  
  
Day 2 (chapter 1)  
  
Rukawa: *just woke up from bed*.*..*.YAWN!! .... yesterday's training sure is tiring.  
  
Rukawa got up his bed and look at himself in the mirror...  
  
Rukawa: ..*blink*.. AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *echoes*  
  
Rukawa's voice woke up the neighbours.  
  
Neighbours: *bang his door* *bang* *bang* URUSAI!!!!  
  
Rukawa: Uh???? Damn!! I am still in this Rukawa Form... What actually happened???  
  
His neighbours went away and mind their own business after shutting him up..  
  
Rukawa: huh! That was close.. I tought that they might come in and question me up...  
  
The super rookie look at the clock  
  
Rukawa: WAHH!! I'M LATE!!!  
  
Rukawa quickly get change and took his bike to school. But on the other hand.  
  
Sakuragi:.zz..zzzzz..z..zzz..*sleep walking to school*.zzzz..z.  
  
Looks like Sakuragi is not aware that he is still in the wrong body today..  
  
Rukawa is in a hurry and accidentally woke the red head up by crashing into him. They meet in front of the main gate of their school...  
  
Rukawa:..ITEE... *Saw Sakuragi*.. YOU!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi: *just woke up and still in a blurry mood* hmmm???? ... Sakuragi..  
  
Rukawa: Rukawa.... You are still using my body you fox!!!!! Get out of it!  
  
Sakuragi: Huh!.... Make Me!  
  
Rukawa: Damn YOU!!!!  
  
The two of them start fighting in front of the school which made them stand in front of the teachers room. (being punished)  
  
Rukawa: ...Ru.ka.wa... IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Sakuragi: zzzzzz...zzz..zzzz..*did not hear Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: HOI!!!!! WAKE UP!! *smacks Sakuragi's head*  
  
Sakuragi: UH!!!! Will you just SHUT UP!!!! *hits Rukawa back*  
  
Their action made another riot in front of the teacher's room.. now they are punished in the detention room after school and not supposed to leave school or go for their training.  
  
During Detention....  
  
Rukawa:...e..e..e...Look what you have done!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi:...zzzz.zzzz.zz.zzzzz *did not hear Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: RU.KA...damn!.... (this might make things worse)  
  
So time passes by.. Suddenly, Ayako appeared in the detention room with Kogure.  
  
Ayako:..fools... come on boys!! You're free now!  
  
Rukawa: ...me???  
  
Ayako: Yes!....you and that sleeping fool..WAKE UP!!! *takes out her paper fan and slaps the red head*  
  
Sakuragi:.uh.mm??? is it time to go home???  
  
Ayako: No you fool!!! Training!!!!!  
  
Kogure: uh...calm down.. We are not here to create riot.  
  
Sakuragi:...training?....... I tought we are not allowed to leave..  
  
Rukawa: yeah!! Who is the fool let us out???  
  
Kogure: Akagi..  
  
Ayako: Yep! Akagi!...... He really begged the teacher to let you guys out you know..  
  
Rukawa: GORI???!!!!  
  
Kogure: Akagi wasn't enough so Ayako was there too.  
  
Sakuragi:..huh!...fine then....lets go..  
  
Rukawa: he ..he ..he. I should have been there to see his face...  
  
Kogure: yeah..and better watch your head when you get to the court  
  
Ayako and Kogure went to the court and Sakuragi and Rukawa get changed in each other's locker.... Yasuda was there as well..  
  
Yasuda: ...*stared at them*..(they are using each other's locker)..uh.Hanamichi..  
  
Rukawa: Hm???? Yasuda??  
  
Yasuda: Err...ru.Ru.ka.wa.?...I wasn't calling you..  
  
Sakuragi: it is me ... fool...  
  
Rukawa: URUSAI!!  
  
Yasuda:.er.. Are you two alright???? And why is Rukawa shouting all a sudden???  
  
Sakuragi:...Hm????  
  
Rukawa:..I.I ..gotta go...*runs off to the court*  
  
Sakuragi:...huh!....*walks off*  
  
Yasuda:....wierd...  
  
End of Day 2 (chapter 1) 


End file.
